Sonrisas fingidas
by Preciossa
Summary: Jessie acude a una boda inesperada.


**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Pensé lo que era el amor.

Soy fuerte y segura de mí misma, aunque no la persona más agradable del mundo, pero tengo mis momentos.

¡Yo fui la primera que lo vio y fui la primera en hacer mío su hermoso cuerpo! ¡No importa quién diablos se crea esa maldita pelirroja! Hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas; en los mejores y peores momentos, varios de esos malos momentos, causados por ella.

La estúpida y ardiente pelirroja. Además de tener a los dos imbéciles, tuvo que robarme al único hombre al que he amado.

_Está cordialmente invitada a la boda de James & Misty._

_La boda se celebrará en el gimnasio Celeste._

Supongo que El Team Rocket no era todo lo que quería. Al igual que yo, soñaba con tener más. Pero tengo que controlar mis horribles sentimientos de dolor, culpa, ira...

Y sentarme felizmente como la dama de honor que era ya que James insistió y Misty no pudo convencer a ninguna de sus malditas hermanas, por lo que Misty escogió a Ash para que fuese el padrino de la boda.

¿A alguien le importó Jessie? No.

Todo el mundo piensa que sólo es una puta egoísta que sólo se preocupa de sí misma.

Bueno, traté de ser una buena líder y no lo logré, asique todo el mundo piensa que el mundo estará mejor sin mí.

Fui la primera que le amó, a pesar de que era demasiado dura con él y nadie podía ver mis auténticos sentimientos. Él era tan adorable cuando me reprendía con sus impresionantes ojos verdes. A pesar de que él casi se encogía de miedo, me enamoré de su dulce corazón y la forma en la que siempre me escuchaba, por una vez en mi vida, alguien realmente hacía lo que quería.

No debéis confundir. No lo trataba como si fuera inferior a mí, porque por primera vez en mi patética y miserable vida, le importaba a alguien.

Nunca planeé cumplir ninguna de esas amenazas, al menos no la mayoría.

Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó.

¿Era mi amor demasiado exigente para James? Quiero decir, sabía que James era sensible, pero nunca quise aplastar su espíritu como él ha destruído mi corazón.

Después de que dejáramos el Team Rocket, Meowth y yo escogimos un camino diferente al de James...nos separamos.

Debería haber visto las señales.

Y lo que es peor...me lo ocultó.

Estaba completamente despistada y siempre pensé que era gay, asique oculté mis sentimientos para no incomodarle. ¡Entonces, la realidad me golpeó de esta manera!

Un día, Meowth y yo olimos un perfume extraño en sus ropas y pensamos que su novio era gay hasta el extremo.

No fue hasta una noche, cuando los tres planeamos ir al cine, cuando, de repente, se retiró. Se negó a decirnos a dónde iba, asique Meowth y yo lo seguimos y lo vimos correr a sus brazos.

Más tarde le dije que estaba enfadada porque él estaba saliendo con la imbécil de la pelirroja, la que siempre viajaba con Ash, aunque era obvio que se amaban.

Y James se enfadó.

Se notaba que James estaba enfadado cuando llegó a casa y ya era bastante horrible que me hubiese tragado mi orgullo pensando que era gay, pero lo que más me cabreaba era que la mujer que había ocasionado que James se apartase de mi lado, no fuera otra que nuestra peor enemiga.

¡Los mejores amigos no se hacen eso!

Es como un pacto silencioso que haces: no guardar secretos.

Tuvimos una pelea horrible que nunca olvidaría. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, lo haría.

En realidad, nunca me di cuenta de que esto estaba sucediendo hasta que me dijo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella.

Siempre he querido escuchar esas palabras, creyendo que iban a sustituir mi amargura y tacañería por felicidad y alegría. En vez de eso, sentí un dolor insoportable y el sentimiento del rechazo. Sólo he tenido esa sensación una vez en mi vida y fue cuando falleció mi madre.

Había renunciado al amor para no hacerme daño, pero no ha servido de nada.

Pensé que había encontrado en James ese espíritu cálido que me acogería y me querría por lo que era. Pero ahora que él tenía a Misty, ya no me necesitaba más.

Asique una tarde cogió todas sus cosas, incluido su uniforme del Team Rocket y se marchó, llevándose con él una parte de mi alma.

No nos despedimos, el único que se despidió fue Meowth.

Jamás habíamos estado separados.

Grité su nombre y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero sólo cuando él salió y me aseguré de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

Si hubiese llorado delante de él, habría visto mi debilidad y no iba a dejar que eso sucediese. Tengo orgullo.

Soy una mujer independiente.

Aunque llorar en mi cuarto no me hacía sentir tan liberal.

Unas semanas después, nos invitó a Meowth y a mí a su boda con la niña tonta pelirroja. Después, tuvo el descaro de pedirme que fuese la criada de esa putilla durante su boda. ¡Pero me había robado a mi hombre!

Estoy tratando de hacer frente a esta delicada situación, pero me está destrozando y Meowth lo sabe, puede notarlo, por mucho que intento ocultarlo y aparentar normalidad.

Debería haberme negado. Debería haberle dicho que no me parecía bien que estuvieran juntos. Pero como la mujer enferma de patético amor que soy, le dije que sí, que me encantaría hacerlo. James parecía feliz...hasta se disculpó por su actitud ofensiva en nuestra pelea.

Acepté.

Y me entristecía no poder decirle lo que sentía.

Pude haber alejado a James de mí, pero seguía siendo mi amigo. Puedo amar, no soy de piedra. Y esto es mi culpa, por no decirle lo que sentía.

Asique aquí estoy, vestida con un traje de dama de honor e intentando comportarme en el peor día de mi vida.

- Jessie, tienes que ver el lado positivo.-dice Meowth.-La comida es gratis y hay un montón.

Es cierto, pero mi mirada está fija en el padrino.

Ash.

Un plan maquiavélico se va formando en mi mente, como los que se me ocurrían cuando era miembro del Team Rocket.

Un plan, que marcaría dos objetivos principales en mi vida: conseguir al Pikachu de Ash que tantos problemas nos había causado y llevarme al hombre que Misty más quería, al que consideraba un hermano, un amigo, su fiel compañero.

Voy a enamorarle.

Voy a conquistarle.

Voy a tenerlo.

_Ojo por ojo, pelirroja._

Ash me mira y me sonríe.

Es una presa fácil.

Ash se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

Bien, eso es lo que quiero que haga.

Ash me tiende su mano y le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres bailar?-me pregunta.

Acepto su mano y finjo una sonrisa, pero me levanto y le acompaño a la pista de baile que han hecho en pleno gimnasio.

Meowth nos está mirando, puedo sentir su mirada. Pero cuando lo miro, está hablando con Pikachu.

- ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Ash.

- Todo bien.-le respondo, fingiendo de nuevo otra sonrisa.

Pero me doy cuenta de una cosa: Ash es amigo de Misty, yo soy amiga de James, creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Quien lo diría, después de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido, aun siendo enemigos, nos hemos unido.

- ¿Sabes, Jessie? Estás muy guapa con ese vestido. Normalmente eres hermosa, pero así vestida, estás muy sexy.-me susurra en el oído.

Yo sonrío, sólo que esta vez, esta sonrisa no era fingida.

- Gracias, Ash.


End file.
